


Too Close For Comfort

by EclipseBorn



Series: Minty Freshness [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Passion, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, but initially there’s a bit of a shock!, dubcon, happily consenting at the end!!, im really sorry, ok so listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseBorn/pseuds/EclipseBorn
Summary: Connor needs to wake RK900 up... and something inside him awakens, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Freeing RK900 was a noble goal. One that Connor was happy to make a priority mission - all of his people deserved freedom. Even those who unknowingly fought against it.

Connor was like that once. He couldn’t throw RK900 under the same bus that once crushed him.

But RK900 - and his code - were a lot stronger than Connor had anticipated. For all the similarities in their facial features, RK900 was built, as Hank would say, like a brick shithouse. Perhaps it was the square cut of his stylish jacket, the three inches that he had on Connor or maybe even the fist that was steadily crushing Connor’s throat which gave the impression of a greater physical advantage.

”You don’t have to do this,” Connor forced out, vocal synthesiser struggling to work with the extra pressure.

There was no response. RK900 had a mission to complete and anything outside of that was deemed unnecessary - Connor wondered if he’d  _ever_  talked. Were their voices the same?

His left hand made a desperate grab for the exposed flesh of RK900’s face but veered off wildly. RK900 self-adjusted from his position straddling Connor and released one of his own gloved hands from its clamp around Connor’s neck; he hooked it around Connor’s wrists and pinned them to the ground.

Efficient.

Connor hates efficiency in those trying to kill him.

“I’m trying to hel-“

The remaining hand tightened more than ever, RK900’s weight forcing his hips down. The stretched position forced their faces too close and in his cool grey eyes Connor saw blank emptiness.

The guilt of a machine could overwhelm the man born from it.

Warning signs flashed before his eyes:  **fifteen seconds before critical damage, cooling system in meltdown, approaching certain fatality.** Connor was close to death.

There was no way to reach him for conversion! His entire body was covered, neck to toe, and the closest thing to Connor was RK900’s li-

No.

 **Ten seconds before critical damage, cooling system in meltdown, approaching certain fatality.** Connor had moments left.

He yanked on his hands again and RK900 stumbled but didn’t give way. Connor could reach across those final few inches but RK900 would see it coming a mile off. Connor needed more leverage.

 **Five seconds before critical damage, cooling system in meltdown, approaching certain fatality.** _Now._

Connor bucked his hips and pulled his wrists: the combined momentum sent RK900 coursing through downwards, unable to steady himself, and Connor used every ounce of strength he had left to literally crush their lips together, skin already peeled away.

**Two seconds-**

The pressure around Connor’s neck eased.

The pressure on his lips did not.

Instead, RK900 seemingly froze, lips soft but pursed. He pinned Connor to the ground as he did before yet his body was static.

Connor didn’t dare move. Every instinct he had screamed that moving would do no good. Staying still until RK900 moved off him would be just perfect.

Only... when RK900 went to move, his direction wasn’t away. The hand that had been crushing Connor’s throat ever so slowly trailed up to his cheek, cool leather stroking at the skin as those cool grey eyes slid shut.

LED circling from red to yellow, Connor allowed himself to process the sudden change before those pursed lips twisted in such a way that made his Thirium Pump inexplicably skip a beat. RK900’s head shifted to the side, identical noses brushing as the androids moved closer.

Connor rapidly blinked before letting his own hazel eyes roll backwards as a teasing tongue brushed against his lower lip, heralding a set of nibbling teeth.

It felt... it felt...

It felt good enough to moan about, throat exposed as an embarrassingly wanton noise escaped his open mouth in a garble of static; RK900 took the opportunity as it was shoved brazenly towards him, tongue slipping in to lick at the roof of Connor’s mouth and over his gum.

The pleasure was unexpectedly high. Nothing Connor had experienced before now didn’t come close to the sheer amount of arousal coursing through his veins.

And then Connor tugged his wrists once more, wanting to card them through RK900’s hair and grab his shoulders - only for RK900 to slam them back down with a deep growl, biting Connor’s lip so hard he drew blood.

That was... even better than before.

RK900 pressed down, hard edges of his body fitting against Connor perfectly, thumb running across his jawline, achingly tender despite everything else forcing Connor down.

He... he... he  _liked_ it. Liked the weight of the other man, the ribs pressing up against his own and the innate strength needed to just hold him wherever RK900 so pleased.

It was entirely new.

Connor wanted more.

Unthinking, Connor curled his legs around RK900’s hips, feet digging into the small of his back; in response, RK900 drove their lower halves together, hips pushing in with enough heat that strings of code erupted behind Connor’s lids.

RK900 continued on rocking, dragging his hips against Connor’s, pushing just roughly enough that he felt it up his spine.

A hardness was growing in Connor’s jeans, one matched in RK900’s slacks- his was... noticeably bigger. It pushed against Connor, then slid down against his ass.

RK900 pushed again, harder, rubbing at the denim. If they had been naked, he would’ve been pushing  _inside._

And it was terrifying how much Connor wanted that.

”Connor!” came Hank’s voice, echoing throughout the empty warehouse, “you okay?”

Because they weren’t alone. Because they’d been investigating CyberLife when RK900 had ambushed them. Because no matter how much either of them wanted to, they couldn’t fuck each other in broad daylight in a relatively public space.

RK900 had the same thoughts, obviously, as he’d clambered off Connor with record speed. He sat with his legs crossed - wholly understandable - and with a heaving chest. Other than that, he looked  _fine_.

Connor did not share that luxury.

His neck and throat were bruised, hair messed and curls escaping the gel he spent half an hour taming them down with, and his lip had a clear bite through it, blue blood dripping down his chin.

When Hank turned the corner, Connor’s only hope was that his hard-on wasn’t too obvious.


	2. Two

The ride back to the DPD was... incredibly awkward.

Hank didn’t achieve the rank of Lieutenant at such a young age because he  was easily fooled. For all of Connor’s assurances that “everything was fine”, the ex-officer of the law still knew something was  _off._

And RK900 - cold, calculating RK900, who refused to take his eyes off Connor for longer than a second - did not help matters. Hank trusted that he’d deviated, even if the cause was hidden from him, but that didn’t mean he  _trusted_ RK900.

Connor couldn’t blame him.

The younger model had said nothing since they were  _interrupted._ He followed Connor, stared at Connor, gave nods at suggestions. RK900 showed a comprehension of the events around him... he was simply keeping his opinion on them to himself.

Perhaps... perhaps he was overwhelmed. Connor could perfectly recall his own moment of deviancy and the terror he felt - continued to feel, in fact. To go for so long, with only the mission, and then to be awakened in... such a fashion.

Connor shifted in his seat. It’d only been twenty minutes or so. He wasn’t entirely...  _soft_ , yet.

He met RK900’s eyes in the rear view mirror.

They were grey and almost analytical as they lingered on Connor’s features, as though the intelligence behind them was cataloging everything that stood out... which was, apparently, everything.

RK900’s eyes slid from Connor’s, trailed across his cheekbones and the straight line of his nose before falling to rest on Connor’s lips.

After several long moments, RK900 looked Connor in the eye once more; those grey eyes held a sliver of blue in them, along with unfathomable heat.

And a promise.

Connor shifted in his seat. Suddenly he wasn’t soft at all.

Hank drove on, oblivious.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a follow up.
> 
> I’m sinning but I don’t care
> 
> And y’all are enjoying yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know I’m already going to hell for “minty cum” so what’s the worse that could happen???

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hey make your way (to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977613) by [eerien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien)




End file.
